To Love A Genius
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: Sequal to Enter the Song. Please read, review, and eat pie! :)
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sequel to Enter the Song, and only more fluff for everybody's favorite 'only a world apart' couple. (aka Jeremie and Aelita) Plus now it's Sissy's turn to wreck some havoc, and Theo makes a slight return. It's placed about a month after Jeremie and Aelita first have gotten together.

Disclaim: I don't own C.L. kids or anything else. Wish I did…the world would be screwed. Please enjoy and review. Thanks.

To Love A Genius 

"Wake up…Princess…Aelita, wake up…"

The pink-haired girl rolled over in her sleep, grumbling, trying to ignore the soft voice that was piercing her sleep. She was having such a good dream too.

"Princess…"

Finally Aelita let her eyes flutter open, and she blinked. The handsome face of Jeremie Beloplis slowly swam into view, and she smiled. "Good morning, Jeremie."

Jeremie leaned down, and kissed her quickly. "Good morning, Princess. How do you feel today?"

Aelita grinned. "Like Odd after drinking too much coffee."

Jeremie shuddered. "Heaven forbid. He's already hyper enough." Aelita giggled, and sat up. Sunlight filtered the windows of the spare guest room at Yumi's house where Aelita, though she now had a dorm at school, liked to stay over. She looked back at Jeremie, who was sitting the edge of her bed, smiling.

"What's so funny?"

Jeremie shook his head. "Nothing. You just look very pretty in that dress." Aelita blushed, glancing down at the red and pink nightgown she wore. Trust Jeremie to mess with her mind so early, flirting with her as he did. He knew how do distract her. Aelita smiled. _That trick can go both ways_, she thought and looked back up at him.

"I trust this isn't just for a morning visit?" she inquired, looking at him through her eyelashes- a trick she got from Yumi. "Just come to wake me up from my dreams about you?" Aelita knew she had hit the jackpot when Jeremie blushed darkly.

"About me, huh?"

Aelita grinned wickedly. "Maybe…so tell me, my Jeremie, what are you up too?"

He tried to look innocent, and reached out to tickle her foot. Aelita squeaked and scrambled away, trying not to simply fall over, out of bed. Jeremie chuckled, and helped Aelita settle herself.

"What are you two up too?"

Yumi leaned against the door frame, smirking. Jeremie and Aelita both blushed, looking at each other guiltily. Yumi grinned.

"I know that look. Now c'mon. It's time for breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Aelita asked hopefully as she hopped off the bed. Pancakes had become her most favorite food in the world since she had come to Earth two years ago.

Yumi grinned again. "Correction: chocolate chip pancakes." Aelita gave a little yell of happiness, and ran down stairs after kissing a stunned Jeremie on the cheek. Yumi stuffed a fist in her mouth to keep herself from giggling, and Jeremie just grinned very wide. He loved the way Aelita went from flirty, shy Princess, to the happy-go-lucky goofball that had practically been installed in her by the four of her earth friends.

Yumi shook her head at the goofy look on her friend's face. "You have got it bad."

Jeremie's grin widened. "I know." Yumi just rolled her eyes, and followed Aelita down stairs.

LATER THAT MORNING-

"Yumi! Phone!"

Yumi's mother smiled slightly at Aelita, who had the phone. "It's Ulrich, isn't it?"

Yumi, who had just come into the room, blushed deeply. "MOM!" Aelita and Jeremie, who was now studying for a physics test, both burst out laughing. Yumi glared at them and dove for the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Ulrich. What's up?" With a last glare at her mother, and her two hysterical friends, she walked out of the room, still talking to Ulrich. Mrs. Ishyama smiled.

"At least you two have enough sense to admit to each other your feelings," she commented, surprised the couple. "I don't think Yumi realized how obvious it is that she likes that boy." Aelita and Jeremie both nodded.

"We've been trying to get them together for ages," Jeremie admitted, then shook his head. "Both of them are as stubborn as mules." Aelita nodded.

"I do think they would be very good for each other," she said, smiling. "Like loves like." Seeing the surprised look on Mrs. Ishyama face, she shrugged. "It's a proverb, where I come from." Jeremie looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Aelita smiled innocently, and Jeremie couldn't help smiling back.

"YOU GUYS!" Yumi suddenly came pelting back into the room. "We have to go to Kadic, and now."

Jeremie and Aelita both gaped at her. Yumi looked down-right scared, something that didn't happen often. The couple nodded, said a quick good bye to Yumi's mother, and left at a run.

"You mind explaining?" Jeremie panted as they spirited toward the school. Yumi glanced at him.

"Sissy played some sort of prank this morning…Ulrich didn't say, but it's bad. I could hear Odd freaking out behind him so…" she trailed off. Jeremie cursed softly under his breath, and began to run faster. Aelita frowned, knowing that Odd rarely 'freaked out'. Finally they reached the school gates, and ran inside. When they got to the building, Odd, Ulrich, an irate-looking Jim, and the principle were waiting for them. The principle looked coldly at them as Odd and Ulrich stood next to Jeremie.

"You five have some thing to explain. Come with me."

With nervous glances, the five students followed him, Jim taking up the end. When they reached the principles office, the man gestured to his desk, where Jeremie's laptop was sitting. The principle turned the computer to face them, and all five of them gasped, and Aelita's grip on Jeremie's hand grew almost painfully tight.

"Can you explain this?"

X.A.N.A.'s symbol shown, pulsing on the screen before them.

Ohhhhh, cliffe. So what do you think? Please review. Thanks so much! YOU ALL ROCK! Love from, Lady Lucy.


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: Sequel to Enter the Song, and only more fluff for everybody's favorite 'only a world apart' couple. (aka Jeremie and Aelita) Plus now it's Sissy's turn to wreck some havoc, and Theo makes a slight return. It's placed about a month after Jeremie and Aelita first have gotten together.

Disclaim: I don't own C.L. kids or anything else. Wish I did…the world would be screwed. Please enjoy and review. Thanks.

To Love A Genius

Chapter 2

"Can you explain this?"

Aelita felt like she was going to faint. "X.A.N.A.", she whispered, and swayed slightly. It had been two full years since she had seen that symbol, but no matter what, it still terrified her.

The man, the principle, looked at her sharply. "What did you say, Ms. Lyoko?" He snapped, and Aelita stood straighter, hearing the name of her former home. That symbol just didn't stand for X.A.N.A. after all. She looked the man in the face.

"That, sir, is something only belonging to nightmares. What it stands for can be pure good…or pure evil. Two sides of the same coin."

Jeremie, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich looked at the pink-haired girl in wonder. Never before had they heard her speak so strongly about the connection between her own self, and X.A.N.A. The principle frowned.

"Is this a riddle, Ms. Aelita?"

Jeremie stepped forward. "No, sir. She's serious. That's-"

"I know she's serious!" Jim yelled suddenly. All six people looked turned to stare at the physical education teacher. "It was in a dream!" The principle rolled his eyes.

"Jim, not your dreaming stories again, please-"

"But it's true, sir!"

"Jim, please!" The principle faced the five students, frowning. "Now, you listen to me. I do not know what that thing is, but I do not want to see it again. Jeremie, I trust this is not a prank of some such?"

Jeremie shook his head so fast his hair flopped everywhere. "I don't know how it got there, sir. I really truly don't know."

Jim glared at him. "It was in your room, blazing for all the world to see! What is it?"

Jeremie gulped. "I-I-" Aelita, realizing he needed help, squeezed his hand, then stepped forward.

"It's just something from a…a video game the five of us used to play. That was the symbol for the…enemy. I thought the game had been broken." Jim and the principle both raised their eyebrows at each other, but seemed to accept her answer. They were dismissed, and the five of them jogged out of the office, waited two seconds, then all looked at each other.

"X.A.N.A.'s back," Yumi confirmed, cracking her knuckles. "Somehow."

"What's with Jim having dreams about X.A.N.A.?" asked Ulrich and Odd at the same time. Jeremie smiled wryly.

"At least that's answerable," he stated softly. "Jim helped us, remember?" The other four nodded. "The conscious mind may forget what happened before the 'return to the past' process, but it is still possible to have dreams." He smirked. "As we all know."

Aelita nodded, but still looked extremely scared. Jeremie noticed, and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Aelita looked at him with a strange light in her even stranger green-black eyes. "Lyoko is shut down," she said softly. "How are we to fight him?"

"Maybe it's not X.A.N.A.."

All four of them stared at Odd, who had spoken. "You never know. Maybe X.A.N.A. had an apprentice or something. A backup thing." Aelita raised her eyebrows.

"You know Odd?" she said, very softly. "You just might have something there…"

Yes, another cliffie. So…the possibilities are endless…Bowahaha! Do you like? Please review, and THANK YOU! You all ROCK!


	3. Chapter Three

Summary: Sequel to Enter the Song, and only more fluff for everybody's favorite 'only a world apart' couple. (aka Jeremie and Aelita) Plus now it's Sissy's turn to wreck some havoc, and Theo makes a slight return. It's placed about a month after Jeremie and Aelita first have gotten together.

Disclaim: I don't own C.L. kids or anything else. Wish I did…the world would be screwed. Please enjoy and review. Thanks.

To Love A Genius

Chapter Three

TWO DAYS LATER-

"Jeremie?"

The blond young man turned from his computer at the sound of Aelita's voice. He smiled, and Aelita came over to him, closing the dorm room door behind her. She sat on his bed, facing him, that innocent smile on her face. "I was just wondering what you were up to. You've been on the computer almost all morning. Anything wrong?"

Jeremie reached, and touched her cheek. "Nothing at all, Princess. How could there be?"

Aelita's face darkened slightly, and she put a hand over his. "X.A.N.A.'s up to something." Jeremie saw a mix a fear and anger enter her eyes for a moment, then she looked at her shoes, and he moved closer to her.

"And we'll stop him," he told her, lifting her head so she'd look at him. "Don't worry. We've beat him once, we can do it again." Aelita just smiled, but it meant the world to Jeremie. He smiled back, leaned in, and kissed her, very softly, putting his arms around her

Aelita sighed happily, kissing him back, her mind-as always when Jeremie kissed her-was blissfully blank. All her concentration was on him, and the way he held her. The kiss seemed to last for eternity, but still it was too short. Jeremie pulled away first, panting slightly. Smiling, he pulled her into his lap, and rested his head on her shoulder.

_We better win,_ Jeremie thought, surprising himself. _This is one moment I don't wanna forget. _

Aelita sighed, breaking his thoughts. "You know what, Jeremie?"

"What?" Jeremie asked, nuzzling her.

"What ever X.A.N.A is up to, he's going to have to face me as a warrior, not me as a little weakling."

Jeremie looked at her, surprised. "You were never a weakling, Aelita."

Aelita poked him gently in the waist, making him jump. "I'm even less of one now. I'm actually almost grateful about what happened with Theo. It made me break out of my shell."

'"Fight both heaven and hell', right, Princess?" Jeremie added, grinning, remember the song he had heard Aelita sing once. Aelita grinned and blushed.

"Exactly. And it was fun watching him cry over a darkened eye, in a horrible sort of way."

Jeremie gently hugged her closer. "Of course it did. It was anything but right, what he did to you. He deserves way more pain than what he got, believe me, Princess." To his surprise, Aelita didn't answer, but simply leaned down and kissed him deeply.

A soft moan came from Jeremie, but Aelita didn't seem to notice, except to run her fingers through his blond hair. Neither of them could think- completely interlocked on the present, and on each other. Suddenly Jeremie pulled away, then, just as suddenly, buried his face against her neck. Aelita sighed, then gasped when she felt Jeremie nip lightly at her throat. Her fingers in his hair fisted, trying to hold him there. Jeremie moaned again-

Pain- blinding, wicked pain- suddenly flooded Aelita, and she screamed, her eyes snapping open, just to roll into her head as she fainted in Jeremie's arms. The last thing she heard was his voice, fearful as he called her name. The last thing she saw-

was X.A.N.A.'s symbol flashing through her mind.

Can ya tell I like cliffs? very wickedly evil laugh So, did you like? Sorry if it's a bit short. I will update asap. PLEASE review. Love from, Lady Lucy.


End file.
